In life, plant or artificial plant, such as flower, artificial flower, red leaf and fruit, are mutually presented among people in order to express sentiments. Accompanying with people's more and more intense desire of fashion seeking and showing individuality, people wish to provide self-defined images onto those articles to express personal thinking and sentiments.
Presently, printing is adopted as the way of providing images on plant surface or artificial plant surface. Although personal requirements can be met by this way, the printing possesses an insuperable deficiency, that's, the plate-making that is necessary to all kinds of printing is complicated in processing, time-wasting, and labor-wasting, which is a bottleneck that restricts development of the technology and prevents the technology from being popular and meeting the requirement of most people. For example, US patent application No. 20040031410 disclosed a method for printing image on flower by means of transfer printing. However, the method is too complicated in processing to be popularly and wildly utilized. Besides, the method is performed only by hand.
Thus it can be seen that it is not a good choice to provide images onto the plant surface and the artificial plant surface through printing.
Since printing and print are similar technologies, it is easily conceived to overcome the above deficiency by print. However, among the current types of prints, the applications of laser print and hot transfer print are limited because of the part high temperatures of the print heads and the pressures between the print heads and the mediums. They can not be used onto the delicate articles such as the above mentioned plant and artificial plant. On the contrary, ink jet print should be suitable. Actually, it was mentioned in the foregoing US patent application that ink jet print could be used for printing image on the flower, but only transfer print by hand without any corresponding apparatus.
However, limited by the shapes of the plant and the artificial plant, obviously traditional ink jet print can not be used, for they can not enter the paper path as paper sheets. That's, specific structure and circuit of print should be used to print images on the surfaces of those articles. However, an apparatus with specific structure, which can be used to directly print image on the surfaces of plant and artificial plant, does not come into people's eyes.